disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Big Day
"A Big Day" is a song sung by Princess Sofia and all her family and friends in the Sofia the First finale, "Forever Royal". Throughout the song, everyone expresses how excited they are to see Sofia, Amber, and James graduate from Royal Preparatory Academy, and recall how far they have come over the past few years. Lyrics Sofia: It's not that far from our village to the castle But it seems that I've come such a long way At first, I thought I wasn't ready to be royal But I proved I belong I proved I'm here to stay So when I stand in front of all those who I care about I want to rise and shine but still there is a little doubt I really want to wow 'em But I'm not sure just how I'm Gonna find the right things to say On such a big day Miranda: I never thought you would wind up being a Princess But I'm proud how very much you have grown You may have started as a young girl from the village But you proved you are strong You proved it on your own So when you stand in front of all those whom you care about I know you'll rise and shine Of that I haven't any doubt Just like the stars above you Forever will I love you I'm sure you'll discover the way On such a big day Amber: It's such a big day I must prepare myself for when I am the Queen And now I finally know exactly what that means I must have a good heart to be a big success But first I must start with the Queenliest dress James: I wish that I could wear my armor to the school Oh, how I wish to show them all my Knightly moves I just have to wait until the time is right When we celebrate at the party tonight Amber and James: The party tonight Roland: I can't believe you are really graduating I remember cradling you in my arms Baileywick: It's time to go We cannot keep the whole school waiting Roland: Ha! What would we do without our Baileywick alarm? Robin: Oh, here she comes The Princess we have all been waiting for Mia: On this special day, let's show her what we have in store Clover: There's nothing that can beat food To put you in a sweet mood What a tasty way to say "Hooray" On such a big day Sofia: You know I love your crispy pink apple tarts And so I thank you from the bottom of my heart Cedric: Remember, Princess, you made rubies just for me Sofia: Sure! Cedric: In this tiara now They'll fit you to a T Sofia: It's beautiful! Cedric: Whoa! Sofia: Seeing all my friends and Royal Family Miranda: Amber, James, and Rollie dear Sofia: Guess it means we'll soon be on our way Roland: So happy everyone is here Sofia: But as long as I have all of you beside me Amber: Where were you hiding that pink dress? Sofia: I know I'll work it out I know I'll be okay All: So as we go to honor all those whom we care about For all that you've achieved It's time to give a cheer and shout Our proudest graduation We give congratulations Sofia: I'm sure I'll find the right thing to say Miranda: I'm sure you'll discover the way All: Now let us be off and away On such a big day A big day Such a big day Trivia * During the first verse, Sofia makes callbacks to songs from the first season. ** "At first, I thought I wasn't ready to be royal." (I'm Not Ready to Be a Princess) ** "But I proved I belong." (I Belong) ** "I want to rise and shine." (Rise and Shine) Category:Sofia the First songs Category:Disney Junior songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs